


Peaceful

by Katherine



Category: Ferdinand (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Ferdinand had his hill, and each of the others their own favourite place in their new, peaceful home. Lupe and Angus shared.





	Peaceful

Ferdinand had his hill, and each of the others their own favourite place in their new, peaceful home. Lupe and Angus shared. Theirs was the middle of a field, with lush grass, a scattering of small flowers, and a view without fences.

When Angus stretched out, his head low, Lupe would groom him, nibbling the shaggy hair, keeping it short and out of his eyes. At such times, Angus whispered to her. "Rest your heid. Dinna fash." The exact words were unfamiliar, sometimes, but Angus's tone was always loving. Then it was the goat's turn to be the one calmed.


End file.
